


You Feel Like Home

by The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18



Series: Just A Touch [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Ashton Irwin, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Luke Hemmings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18/pseuds/The_girl_of_the_fandoms_18
Summary: It's theirs before Luke even says it but it still makes Ashton want to cry.Or.Luke takes Ashton home with him after tour and calls his bedroom theirs and Ash cries before Luke takes him to bed to make love to him there finally.
Relationships: Calum Hood/Original Female Character(s), Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Crystal Leigh
Series: Just A Touch [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862008
Kudos: 25





	You Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, you guys knows the drill.
> 
> Unedited and the fourth part in a series of what has simply become Lashton smut.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun is just rising by the time Luke and Ashton are pulled from their bunks on the bus. 

Michael is excited and Calum won’t stop tapping his foot in agitation of getting off the bus for the final time this tour.

“I love what you boys do but I am so fucking glad we are done with this kind of Hell for a while,” JJ enters the living space on the bus with a small bag in her hands, which she shoves in the side pocket of her suitcase before sitting in Calum’s lap in the booth by the table. His arms wrap around her tightly, holding her in place.

“I agree with JJ. I love touring but man does it feel nice to be someplace where I can’t smell everyone within a twenty square foot space.” Luke smiles as his boyfriend hauls his own suitcase out from the back of the bus where he had been finishing his own packing. “I wish we could not tour in a bus next time ‘round. Would make life a lot more bearable.”

He sets the bag down and makes his way over to Luke.

While they had been given hotel rooms the previous night, they had been drug from their beds at six am and shoved back on their bus for the trip home. A few short hours later in traffic and a trip across the city, all six of them were now in the safety of their neighborhood.

“I think next time, we can work something out,” Their manager Kathryn spoke up as she took her first steps on the bus since before they left for tour. “You boys put on one hell of a show. The least we can do is make living a little easier for you on the road.”

She wrinkled her nose at the slight smell that came upon entering.

JJ just rolled her eyes and grinned. 

“It’s not even that bad up here. But I would recommend not venturing too far back there…” She giggled and Calum hugged her tighter.

Kathryn nodded before pulling out some papers.

“Calum, two tickets to Rome, as requested.” She smiled and handed him an envelope. He grinned and kissed JJ on the cheek before reaching out and grabbing the paper from her. “A house key for Michael,” She handed him a smaller envelope with a small ridge in the center. “And one set of car keys for Luke and Ash,” She tossed Luke the keys to his car, which he caught with ease before wrapping an arm around Ashton.

“You boys enjoy your well deserved time off. Rest up, record your next killer album and then we’ll worry about accommodations for your next tour.” She nodded briskly, turned on her heel and strutted back down the stairs of the bus.

Crystal smiled widely at Michael. “I love you but I am ready for my nice comfy bed and cuddles with our fur babies.” She loops her arms around his when he offers it to her and they make their way off the bus first. 

Before long though, Michael’s head pops back over the rail.

“See you in a few weeks right?” His eyes are bright. “We got a fucking sick record to record and damn it we’re gonna make it a good one!” Crystal’s head pops up besides his and she is grinning just as wide as he is before she’s pulling him towards the car that will take them back to their house.

When the rumble of the engine fades away, Luke turns to Calum and JJ with a grin.

“Been a pleasure touring with you again Hood,” he tightens his arm around Ashton before continuing. “Take your girl and enjoy your time off.”

Cal smiles softly at JJ, who is busy saying her goodbyes to Ashton to notice the two of them talking. 

“Please come back with a ring on her finger,” Luke leans over to poke Cal’s side with his pointer finger. “You deserve that man.”

The dark skinned boy just looked at JJ before nodding to Luke and tugging her up with him as he stood from the booth. JJ let out a squeak at the sudden movement before Calum swept her up in his arms and carried her down the steps of the bus. 

Once she was safely in their car, he raced back up the stair to grab their suitcases sitting on the couch.

“Enjoy your time off man. ‘Bout damn time you two get your shit straightened out.” He gives one last wave before dragging the two bags down the stairs of the bus, leaving Ash to stand in a comfortable silence by Luke’s side.

“That’s everyone.” Luke smiles as he speaks. “Let’s go home babe.”

He laces his right hand with Ashton’s left one and hauls both their duffle bags over his shoulder before leading them off the bus into the LA heat.

———

They arrive at Luke’s house nearly twenty minutes later and Ashton looks like he’s nearly asleep in Luke’s passenger seat. His eyes are drooped closed and his head is leaning in the space between the headrest and the window.

Luke thinks that even when he’s not trying, his boyfriend is really hot.

He shuts the garage door and turns off the car before pulling the keys out and opening his door.

“We’ll go get Petunia in the morning,” he says as he grabs their bags from the back seat before shutting the door and waiting for Ash by the door in the garage that leads to Luke’s living room.

He watches as Ash slowly gets out of the car and shuts the door and makes his way so he’s nearly nose to nose with Luke.

Neither man says anything for a few moments, just happy to stare at the other.

But Ash breaks the silence first.

“Take me to bed Lu. Been waiting so long for you to take me to bed,” his voice is no more than a whisper but Luke hears him as if he’s screaming at the tops of his lungs in his ears.

The bags hit the ground with a solid thud seconds before Luke has Ashton’s legs wrapped around his waist and their lips locked together in a passionate kiss.

It’s messy and heated, everything they’ve held back while on the road for fear of people finding out just how close they truly are.

“I’ll take you to bed Ash. Been wanting to for so long. Finally can have you….” His lips leave Ashton’s for a split second as he steps up the two stair into the house and slams the door closed behind them with his foot.

Ashton takes those split seconds to admire Luke and his strength because Ashton knows he’s not light, but Luke carries him like he weighs next to nothing over the small space until he’s placed on the kitchen island and Luke’s lips are back on his in the same passionate kiss they were before.

They stay there for a few minutes, or hours because neither of them is keeping track of time, where Ashton has his hips pinned to the counter with Luke’s arms caging him in on either side. 

“Come on baby, our room is this way,” Luke’s lips leave Ashton’s in favor of tugging the older man off the counter in the direction of his room.

But Ashton sits and stares for a split second because Luke din’t call it his room. He called it their room. As in, he wants Ashton to stay. For a long period of time.

Luke picks up on Ashton’s mood change almost as soon as the words sink into his mind and he takes a step back and wraps his arms around Ashton’s waist.

“What’s wrong babe?” He asks in a worried tone, one of his hands reaching up to smooth back the hair on the side of Ashton’s face. When he’s done, he rests his palm against Ashton’s cheek while looking at him with wide, concerned blue eyes. 

“Ours…” Ashton felt like such a wimp because it’s one word, one word that makes him want to cry like a baby. 

Luke eyes soften even more and he nods slowly. “Ours baby. If you want it to be…”

The moment is soft and Luke hopes that he didn’t assume that Ashton wanted to move in right away. But the tears threatening to spill over his bottom lashes proves that he was right.

“Lu….I’ve wanted that since….” Ashton lets the first tear fall as he says the words. 

Luke brings his thumb up to catch the stray tear and leans in the kiss Ashton softly.

He pushes his lips to his boyfriend’s in a way that he hopes conveys everything he knows he can’t say right now.

Luke hands drop to hold Ashton’s waist lightly, fingers trailing over the denim of his jeans and pulling the dark fabric of his t-shirt up enough the expose a small sliver of skin.

They kiss for several moments before Luke finally picks Ashton up again, hands firm on the back of the older man’s thighs and once agin, begins the journey down the hall to their room. 

He pushes the door open slowly, using Ashton as a way to move the heavy oak door before pushing it closed again with the toes of his foot before making his way over the bed.

He sets Ashton down gently, so gently, as if he’s afraid Ashton might break if he’s too harsh with him.

“Stay here baby, gotta get a few things…” Luke kisses Ashton’s forehead before heading off into the bathroom.

As Ashton lays on top of Luke’s sheets, he tries his hardest to keep the tears at bay because if he starts crying, he knows that he won’t get fucked like he wants.

But he feels like Luke has other plans tonight as he reenters the room with a bottle of lube and a few candles. (Ash knows they’re vanilla because he bought them for Luke years ago when they had first moved to America in the band house.)

“You still have those?” Ashton sits up on his elbows to watch as Luke places the candles around the room. (One on the dresser and each night stand.) He bring out a light from the drawer in the nightstand to the left and lights all the candle before putting it away and crawling back over Ashton. 

Luke doesn’t hesitate before kissing Ash again, just as soft as he had in the kitchen earlier.

“Of course. Been saving them for the right moment,” his lips brush Ashton’s as he speak. “Now seems like the perfect moment to me.”

Ashton wants to cry again but doesn’t. He ruts his hips up slowly into Luke’s, giving them both a small sliver of friction they both need. 

Luke moans softly under his breath before diving back into kiss his boyfriend with passion.

Ashton brings his hands up Luke’s sides, long fingers brushing over the sides of Luke’s clothed body and tangles his fingers in Luke’s hair. Their lips are locked in a soft passion, with Luke slowly rutting his hips down into Ashton’s, both men moaning softly into each others mouths.

“Love you Ash. Love you so much it hurts…” Luke pulls his lips away to kiss Ashton’s neck with kiss-swollen lips.

Ashton’s back arches when Luke’s lips brush a sensitive spot on his neck, ripping a moan from his throat before he can stop it.

“Please make love to me Lu. Make love to me….” Ash begs because he’s needy for this. For Luke to take him here, in his bed, and make him feel like he’s the most important thing to Luke.

Which, he hopes he is because that means they are even ground in this relationship.

But he doesn’t have to question Luke’s feelings for long because Luke brings one of his own hands to curl in Ashton’s hair as he brings their lips back together in the softest kiss that Ashton has even felt.

“God Ash…wanna love you here. Wish we could’ve done this sooner.” His lips brush Ashton’s as he speaks

Luke lets his lips fall from Ashton’s and he sits back on his heels and begins tugging his shirt over his head. The fabric slides over his body easily and when it’s off, his hands reach out for Ashton. He sits up, Luke still between his legs and lifts his own arms when Luke tugs at the hem of his dark shirt. Ashton just lifts his arms without having to be asked and Luke pulls the shirt over his head with ease before pushing Ashton back against the pillows to reattach their lips in a soft kiss. 

Luke places both of his forearms on the bed on either side of Ashton’s head instead of feeling trapped, Ashton just feels safe here.

Because the thing is, Ashton looks all big and tuff, but he likes to be the small one in their relationship. He loves having Luke care for him in ways he’s never wanted others to care for him.

And as Luke once again moves down to kiss his neck, he feels himself harden because he knows that only Luke can care for him like this. Only Luke can see him like this. 

“Luke…please do something…anything…” Ashton lets out a moan right after when Luke begins sucking a mark into his collar bone, occasionally scraping his teeth against the abused skin. 

Busking his hips up into Luke’s gets him a sharp nip a seconds later and Ashton finds his hands being pinned above his head. 

“Don’t move Ash. Don’t have to work for this. Let me care for you. Let me love you….” Luke pulls back and stares into Ashton’s hazel eyes, which are dark with desire. He looks like something out of Luke’s wildest dreams, something he could only Luke could dream of. Ashton’s hair is a disheveled mess where Luke had run his finger through several times. His eyes are dark, pupils dilated in lust and there are marks dotting his neck where Luke had sucked for hours the last few days. 

“God, you’re hot…” Luke leans down again to kiss Ashton hard.

Ashton just whines as Luke ruts against his right thigh, pressing his hips up to meets Luke’s own thigh.

“Luke…do something…” His fingers wrap around Luke’s blond hair and pulls their lips apart forcing the younger boy to his neck again before letting go of him entirely. 

He brings his hands back to rest above his head and lets Luke continue without direction. 

But Luke doesn’t need any because he knows how to please Ashton. Spending the last six months with him has given him the knowledge he needs to make him cum harder than he ever has with anyone else. 

Luke slowly moves down Ashton’s body, leaving open mouthed kisses on his chest and abs, spending extra time at the area around his belly button. 

Ashton arches off the bed at Luke’s touches, his back coming completely off the bed and his head digging it into the pile of pillows he’s resting against. 

When Luke reaches the hem of Ashton’s sweatpants, he takes time to mouth the defined v-line that leads down to Ashton’s cock with a soft layer of hair. 

Ashton arches even higher and Luke hasn’t even touched him yet and he’s already needy for him.

“Please touch me Luke,” he whines with his words, trying to keep his hands from burying themselves into Luke’s soft hair and forcing him down.

Luke looks up to Ashton through his eyelashes and lets a smirk pull at his lips.

“So needy Ash…” he dips his fingers into the waistband of Ashton’s sweats in a teasing manner before pulling them out and going back to mouthing at Ashton’s v-line. 

Ashton whines and grips the pillows above his head tightly. He’s trying not to touch Luke, because he knows Luke doesn’t want him to.

When Luke’s long fingers hook into the waistband of Ashton’s gray sweats finally, Ashton is lifting his hips up to help as Luke pulls them down, along with his black boxers in one swift movement. 

“Better baby?” Luke asks as Ashton’s hard cock slaps his stomach below his belly button wetly.

Ashton just nods frantically in response.

Luke smiles softly and wraps a hand loosely around the base of Ashton’s cock and drags his hand up to the tip and down again, repeating the motion in a slow manner that has Ashton moaning lowly in his chest for more.

“More Lu. Need more please. Can I have more?” 

When Luke’s grip tightens, Ashton almost cries out in happiness because damn it, he needs to cum.

“Hold on baby,” Luke kisses the shell of Ashton’s ear as he rolls onto his side beside Ashton to reaches over to grab the bottle of lube he set on the night stand. His hand never stops moving on Ashton’s cock and he’s thankful for that.

When he has the lube in his hand, Luke moves so he can look at Ashton and pump him with faster motions before removing his hand to open the bottle of lube and carefully apply some to his fingers. He rolls back over Ashton and brings two pillows in his not lubed hand and shoved them under Ashton’s hips before laying back over him.

He brings his hand down to the apex of Ashton’s legs. His fingers are cool against the rim of Ashton’s hole when he presses them there gently, with just enough pressure to show they are there but not enough to push into the older man.

Ash whines in the back of his throat. 

“Lu, please. Need you…fuck.” His words break off when Luke pushes the first finger in with ease. He buried it in till the appendage is completely inside Ash and pulls it out slowly, creating a slow drag of skin.

“Don’t worry Ash.” Luke leans down to kiss his boyfriend softly. “I got you baby.”

He curls his finger up just enough to brush the bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb gently.

Ashton’s hips jerk up off the bed, trying to push back against the finger.

But Luke doesn’t let the older man move much longer before he presses his free hand against Ash’s hips, holding him down gently.

“Told you not to move baby. Don’t have to work for it…” Luke slowly pushes a second finger into Ash beside the first. The slight stretch causes a soft moan to fall from his boyfriend’s lips.

Luke draws both finger till the tips are the only thing still in Ash before pushing them back in again.

He knows he’s teasing the older man but he can’t help but do it anyways as he scissors his finger ever so slightly.

Ashton’s head shoots to the left, letting out a strangled gasp at the burn from Luke’s scissoring motion. He feels the coil already building in the pit of his stomach and he knows that with Luke, he never lasts long.

Between the spreading of Luke’s fingers and their steady thrusting into his body, Ashton can feel the coil tightening slowly, bringing him closer to the edge.

“Lu, wanna cum. Can you fuck me so I can cum?”

He’s impatient and they both know it as Luke brushes his prostate again with the pads of his two fingers.

A bead of pre-cum appears at the slit in Ashton’s hard cock and Luke can’t help but want to press down to lick it up.

But he doesn’t and instead attaches his lips to the crock of Ashton’s exposed neck, sucking a deep purple bruise into the skin there.

When Ash can easily take the scissoring of Luke’s two fingers, Luke pushes in a third beside them. 

The burn returns for a few moments as Ashton is stretched even further for Luke, his hole beginning to clench tightly over the three long digits buried in him. 

The pads of Luke’s fingers are relentless against his prostate now, pressing lightly against the small bundle of nerves.

Ashton jerks his head from side to side in rapid, jerking movements, trying to conceal his whimpers and moans as Luke tries to draw him closer to the edge faster.

“Come on, cum for me baby,” Luke’s whisper does it for Ash, causing the coil to burst in his stomach.

His back arches off the bed as white covers the edges of his vision. His stomach is coated in ropes of thick cum that erupted from his still hard cock and he tries desperately to catch his breath.

As he’s coming down from his high, he feels Luke pull out his fingers and the sound of the cap on the bottle of lube popping open again as Luke rolls off of him once more to prep himself for Ashton.

With Luke’s weight settling back over him again, Ashton opens his eyes and meets the deep blue of Luke’s own dilated ones. 

“Ready for me baby?” Luke whispers softly to Ashton, leaning into press their lips together softly.

“Always ready for you Lu,” Ashton huffs out in between pants.

As Luke slowly pushes against Ashton’s stretched rim, he can remember their first time together. He remembers the way Ashton let him lead, let him take want he wanted from the older man.

He knows that every time they do this it’s been about taking what he needs from Ash. And he wants to give Ash what he deserves. 

Once he bottoms out inside the man beneath him, he brings himself to rest on his elbows, caging the dark haired man between his arms. He lowers his head to kiss Ashton’s swollen lips and begins to pull out slowly. 

It creates the best kind of friction and they both let out moans of bliss when Luke slowly pushes back into the tight heat that is Ashton.

They lock eyes a few seconds later when Ashton finally pries his lids open to stare at the man above him. He doesn’t remember closing them in the first place and he knows that he will always loose himself like this with Luke.

When their eyes lock, Luke finds his pace, a slow drag of in and out that has Ashton begging for more, faster and harder by the third thrust of his hips.

But Luke has no intent on fucking Ashton tonight.

Instead, he continues the slow motion of his hips, pulling out slowly and pushing back in with enough force to push against Ashton’s prostate with each thrust.

Ashton feels the press of Luke’s cock against his prostate and he wants more. He wants to fuck him. He wants to grab a hold of something that is Luke. 

“Can I…can I please… touch you Lu?” He hisses out when Luke pushes against his prostate with a well aimed thrust.

Luke watches Ash for a few seconds.

“Baby boy, you can touch me all you want. But keep your hands off you…” his head then drop to Ashton’s chest where he brings his left nipple into his mouth and sucks on the hard flesh with ferver.

Upon the contact, Ashton lets his hand fly to Luke’s hair where he grips tight and pulls the blond as close as he can.

“Fuck Lu,” he whines and wraps his legs around the younger man’s waist to draw him in closer, not prompting him to speed up his thrusts or to push in harder, just to pull him as close as possible.

There’s a gasp escaping Ashton’s lips when Luke switches his lips onto his right nipple, sucking just as hard and adding a slow scrape of teeth against the hardened flesh. Luke pulls his elbows down to help support him better and Ashton tightens his grip on Luke’s blond hair.

When Luke releases the abused flesh of Ashton’s nipple, he slowly drags his bottom lip up the center of Ashton’s chest, up the column of his throat and over his jaw to lock their lips together in a passionate kiss.

It’s allow and heavy with words Luke can’t say but Ashton somehow always understands.

The drag of Luke’s cock against the inside of Ashton, combined with the tingles over his nipples where Luke had sucked them and the feeling of their lips together are what shove Ashton over the edge.

He comes hard, harder than he did before and he sees stars and white dance at the edge of his vision. He pushes his head into the pillows behind him as he arches off the bed into Luke’s chest. The white of his cum paints the soft skin of Luke’s stomach as well as his own tan one and Ashton feels himself clench around Luke who is still thrusting slowly into him.

But Luke doesn’t last much longer than Ashton. With eh wet heat tightening around him to an almost unbearable vice grip, he lets himself topple over the edge after his boyfriend. He feels the vice tighten even more as Ashton’s insides are painted with his cum and they both let out groans of pleasure. Luke’s head drops into the crock of Ashton’s neck as he pushes his hips forward a few more times finish out his orgasm before slowly drawing out completely, trying not to overstimulate the already exhausted man beneath him.

Luke can only hold himself for a few seconds after he pulls out and falls heavily to the side of Ashton, who hasn’t opened his eyes since he came, his head still resting against the pillows and face lax in pleasure. 

Luke brings a shaky hand up to cup his cheek and turns his head so when Ash does open his eventually, Luke is the first thing he sees staring right back at him.

Luke doesn’t have to wait long because Ash slowly blinks his tired lids open to look at Luke.

“You okay Ash?” Luke strokes his thumb over Ashton’s cheek bone a few times.

Ashton’s lips pull up into a tired smile.

“Never been better Lu,” his voice is raspy from his moans. “Because holy fuck, that was….”

Luke feels pride bloom in his chest at Ashton’s words.

He made Ash feel this way. It was all his doing that Ashton was so fucked out he could barely open his eyes to look at Luke.

“Glad to know that I’ve still good at this…” Luke jokes lightly.

Ashton just lets out a huff of laughter and closes his eyes again, bringing his own shaky hand up to hold Luke’s to his cheek.

Luke rolls a small bit until he’s on his back and tugs Ashton till he’s laying his head on Luke’s peck comfortably.

The man lets out a content sigh as he nuzzles into the warm skin beneath his cheek and dozes off easily. His breathing the only sign that he is still alive as his body becomes a deadweight from the exhaustion.

Luke just smiles tiredly at him before kissing his head and follows him into the land of unconsciousness.


End file.
